Breaking the code
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: King Candy survived the Diet cola mountain explossion, and he is back for revenge specially against Vanellope. And only four people could stop him... or maybe not.K for later violence.
1. Back to the beggining

Hi everybody! Well my first Wreck-it Ralph fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: Wreck-it Ralph characters don't belong to me, only this story does._

President Vanellope Von Schweets was pacefully resting once Sugar Rush`s candy castle. It was friday night meaning the next day was the last working day since the arcade was closed on Sundays.

Vanellope's room was huge, still her bed was on a little corner on the east wall, and it was an exact replica, since the real one had been destroyed, of the one she had been sleeping on for the past years.

It had been almost two weeks since she recovered her place as president and she was no longer a glitch. She lived really happy. She woke up early in the morning, and until approximately 7:00, time when the arcade closed, she did what she really loved: Cart racing. After that she had plenty of time to visit her best friend Ralph and Felix and Tamora whom she saw as father figures.

She sometimes missed her old house on the Diet Cola Mountain; it was herself alone, no problems, nothing or no one to bother her. Life in the castle came along with many responsibilities. Not that she was complaining about her new life. In fact she felt the luckiest girl ever. She was happy, glitch-free (Except for the intentional ones she did when she was racing, the ones that helped her winning), loved, she felt like a new Vanellope. The cute girl that couldn't get in a race bacause of her pixelating problems, the girl that couldn't go out of her game by any posible reason, the girl they made fun of, that girl was left behind. She was now the most chosen race car driver on the game, she was now respected , she could go out of her game anytime she wanted, she was free. Vanellope Von Schweets was definetly a new girl and she didn't want it any other way.

Meanwhile, outside the castle,everything was quiet. The Oreo guards that were supposed to be guarding the front door, all of them had fallen misteriously fallen asleep.

A man peered from behind a candy cane, it had worked, it was his time to go in. The man had a coral-pink hood that covered him from head to toes. He slowly opened the castle's front door, and carefully and silently sneaked in. He ran to the place he was meant to go, the third floor. He moved a paint from the wall revealing a brown chocolate door. He opened it slowly, careful not to make a sound, but any way's every sound he could do was nothing compared to Vanellope's snores, that could be heard all over the castle, and maybe down the candy cane forest.

On the other side of the door rested a secret room which had the entrance to the code's game.

The man tip-toed over to the joypad that was next to the second door, took a paper from under his cape and out of his pocket, and entered the code that was written on it.

"Up ,up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B; I hope that is still the same"

The door didn't open, so he walked to it and kicked it angrily with his feet . He made a painful look on his face, and he grabbed his feet. The door was harder than he remembered. At least the pain wasn't in vain, (AN: Oh a rhyme that wasn't meant to be!) the door half opened.

A devilish grin appeared on his face. He took out the hood, only to reveal his identity… King Candy.

He pushed the door so it was completely opened, and he could go in. He tied one extreme of red liquorice on his waist, and the other half on the controller he used to open the door, he made sure it was firm, and then he entered to the game's code.

He went over to Vanellope Von Schweets' code and ripped it apart just like he did the last time, only this time he changed some other things on both her code and her restoring code,so it wouldn't be that easy for her to reset the game, and then he made every sugar rush habitant to forget about her locking out all of their memories. Vanellope was going down and, if everything went according to his plan, Sugar rush and every other game on the arcade was.

He pulled the candy tied arround his waist so he could get out of the game's code room, and closed the hard door behind him.

He then sneaked out of the castle through the same door he had gotten in. The guards were still asleep, so he didn't even had to worry about them. He just got in his cart and drove back to his hidding spot.

_The next morning _

Vanellope's alarm clock rang.

"Five minutes more" she said as she dug her head in the pillow not to hear the sound telling her it was her time to get up. She was exahusted from the day before.

Anyway the clock kept ringing,until some seconds later it shuted up, only to start ringing louder

She looked up from her pillow and sighed half asleep half resignated, she took the clock in her hands, and, still ringing, she threw it out the window, smashing it to pieces on SourBill's head.

SourBill looked up, shook his head and continued walking.

Vanellope, who was already up and dressed, got down the castles stairs, ran to her cart and drove as fast as she could to the race arrived five minutes later, it was a short ride, and her cart was fast.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked when she arrived. Everybody looked at her strangely.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Taffita asked taking a cherry lollypop out of her mouth

"What are you talking about?" Vanellope asked confused

Taffita was about to answer when the quarter alert went off. It was time for the first race of what seemed to be a long day.

Vanellope was chosen to be the player's character of course, but everybody was shocked. Taffita was mad, she couldn't believe her eyes. Vanellope racing was something she thought she would never live to see. They got their carts and got ready.

Vanellope, Taffita, Minty, Snowanna, Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina and Rancis had won the Random Roster Race the day before.

The countdown began and everybody got ready

"3,2,1, GO!"

The race began, and Vanellope quickly raced through, leaving behind Minty, Candlehead, Jubileena, Rancis and Crumbelina. Adorbleeze and Taffyta were still on the head, and right in front of her. The raven haired girl managed to pass Adorbleeze by glitching in front of her. It was very, very easy. She only had to leave Taffyta behind and she was pretty sure she would do it. She smiled confidently, sure there were two laps left, but she still had to get through the jawbrakers that were rolling from the hills and on the tracks safely. Taffyta saw Vanellope right beside her so she hit the pedal and increased the speed. There was no way she would let her win.

But all of a sudden, something went wrong. Vanellope glitched and lost control of her cart. When her pixels got back toghether, she was paralized.

"It can't be happening again" she thought "I sould concentrate more"

She did her best to pretend nothing had happened and she managed to get a hold of the cart again.

But she glitche again, this time the car glitched with her and she was transportated right into Taffyta's cart.

"Ahhh, get away you Glitch!" The pink haired girl screamed.

Vanellope glitched again, only this time she appeared three miles away from Taffyta.

Outside the game and in the arcade, Steff (AN: I'll call Steff the Moppet Girl, her name is unknown so...) was playing Sugar Rush.

When she saw Vanellope glithcing so many times she called Litwalk

"Um, Mr. Litwalk, I think the game might be broken..."

Litwalk inspected the video game, and he effectively saw Vanellope's pixels separate showing off her code and then getting toghether again.

"I'll make someone come and see it, but untill Monday this game is out of service"

He sticked the paper of a sick machine on the game's screen and walked away.

Back in the game, the race had stopped. Vanellope was paralized. She looked at herself wide-eyed, while tears formed in her eyes.

"Great, you did it Glitch" Taffyta said angrily. Everybody was mad at her.

The raven haired girl turned on the ignition and drove away with tears on her eyes, eventually glitching between her sobs.

She drove through the Candy cane forest and reached the game's portal, that divided Game Central from Sugar Rush. Her only alternative was asking Ralph for help. He had helped her once, maybe he could help her again.

She tried to get across the portal over and over again, but it was useless, there was no way she would cross it.

She took a step back, fell to her knees sobing. She glitched, this time it was painfull, her head ached when she stopped.

She was alone again.

"G-Guess I'm t-the Glitch again" She said before glitching once again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So what did you think about this first chapter? Let me know in the reviews, I think the next chapter will be up soon, next Tuesday or Thursday probably… well only if you think I should continue. Anyway, this was an introduction chapter, on the next one more characters will appear. I hope you liked it, if you did let me know, and if you didn't well, also let me know! I really hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Not easy to catch

Vanellope sat there crying for almost five minutes, until she felt a hand on her back.

"Why are you crying my sweet vanilla cake ?"

The girl would recognize that voice anywhere. The man, or monster as she had always considered him, that ruined her life, the only person in this world she really hated. King Candy.

"What are you doing here, you stink ass?"

"Hey, can't the king worry about one of his subjects feelings?"

Vanellope turned a dark shade of red.

"Let me remind you I'm Sugar Rush's princess... I mean president" she said "and how comes you didn't die on the Diet Cola mountain lava volcano?"

"That's none of your bussines Glitch" he grabbed her by her hood and got her from up of the ground.

"Let me go, NOW!" She screamed.

"No you brat, If I let you go I'd be a bad king, you're a glitch, you can't run" He said winking an eye and smirking deviously "Appart from that, you already interferred with my plans once, I won't let it happen twice."

"Says who puke-breath?" Vanellope asked trying to scape from Candy's grasp.

"That's definetly not the way you should talk to your king and do you want me to remind you what you just did? We're out of service and it's you're fault sweety, but I should thank you, you'll make my work easier".

He took her to his cart and drove her to the race track.

When they were almost two miles away from the track,Vanellope got an idea. She concentrated and glitched, when she was back, she was out of King's cart and up on a candy cane. But he noticed it and turned back around to catch her.

She jumped down the cane, and ran as fast as she could to the other side she had been running to. King Candy was close behind her when she glitched and got paralized. It was something unusual on her. She knew the sequels to glitching were temporal paralisys on arms and legs and strong aching on the head and stomach. But none of them had ever happenned to her.

After the paralisys was gone, she kept running, but the man had gotten closer behind her so she forced herself onto glitching. She appeared right behind King Candy's cart. But he wasn't one to ever give up. He rapidly spun the cart arround and continued following Vanellope. But she made a wrong turn. She was running right to the race track, where King Candy wanted to take her. But she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she just wanted to ran away from him.

She suddenly tripped with a jawbraker that was on the way, and rolled down the hill she was running on landing on the tracks starting line.

Everybody's eyes pierced her. King candy appeared and once again took her up from her hoodie while she fought to scape.

"Hey my sweet subjects you missed me?" He asked. In response the habitants all cheered "what can I say, I don't know how this incident happened, a glitch on today's race? That's unnaceptable. Now he all have been perjudicated by this, but I'll make sure she never races again in her life." He smirked.

Whynnchel and Duncan were called by him. King Candy ordered them to take Vanellope to the fungeon and her cart to be destroyed.

They took the girl who was kicking and screaming to let go,but it was useless, so she just decided to glitch. She scaped from their grasps, but when the glitching stopped she was parlized, and she had a terrible headache.

The pararalisis managed to give the two cops time enough to catch Vanellope.

There was nothing she could do, she just let them lead her to the well known by her fungeon.

That was the only place on sugar where she couldnt use her teleportation habilities. She had gone there every night to try to improve this ability, but it was impossible.

Both doughnuts police put her on the fungeon and handcuffed her. Her wrist, waist and ankles were tied which made her remain seated. The only thing she would do was cry.

* * *

It was 7:00 and the arcade was empty. The lights went out.

Ralph had a long long day and he was waiting for Vanellope's daily visit. Felix and Calhoun were there too, but they were busy talking about each other's day. Ralph of course hadn't noticed the paper that had been pasted on sugar rush's screen.

Q*bert came running to Ralph, but much to the wrecker's annoyance, he couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"$*#&"

"Um, Felix I need your help in here" Ralph asked.

But Felix was too concentrted in his own conversation, that he didn't even listen to Ralph.

"Um Felix" once again Felix didn't even noticed Ralph was talking to him.

Ralph sighed, and tapped the little man's shoulder.

"Um, yeah Ralph?"

"Q*bert is talking and I don't understand aword he is saying"

"Ok, so?" Felix aked as he eyed Tamora.

"Could you help me?"

"Right, let's see" he coughed "%&#*+?"

"*#=$#%" Q*bert answred.

"So, what did he say?" Ralph questioned.

"He said something happened on Sugar rush, it's out of service. He was worried since he knows a Sugar Rush character is your friend Ralph" Felix answered. "&*+%"

He added looking at Q*bert.

"&*#" The orange creature added, and then walked away.

Ralph ran over to the bigtower that was right in the centre of Fix it Felix Jr. , and climbed. The top of that tower was the only place where he got a full view of the arcade, and specially Sugar Rush that was right next to his game.

"How comes he said so much? He just spoke for two seconds!"

"That's what he said! Or I'm pretty sure he said"

"You're pretty sure? Be completely sure, because I don't want to go waisting my time on land full of candys and sweetness, Fix-it!" Calhoun added.

"Tammy, it's really hard to understand Q*bert! I'll mever ever be able to completely undertand what he is saying!" Felix deffended himself. And he was right, he was one of the few people in the whole arcade that could get what Q*bert was saying.

"Ok, if you don't want to go then I will" Ralph said. "Vanellope might need help, and if you won't help her then I will" Ralph crossed his big arms in front of his chest "I'm waiting for an answer."

Calhoun wouldn't easily admit it, but she was worried about Vanellope. She was like a daughter and a sister, and she couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Alright, we'll go, but something important better be happening, otherwise I'll make sure every second you made me lose, is returned" Tamora said angrily trying to hide her procupation.

"Tammy I never agreed on going" Felix said shyly.

"Oh yeah you agreed, and don't argue"

"Right, right I wasn't going to ma'am"

And so the three of them headed to Sugar Rush. As soon as they crossed the little girl game's portal, they had to make a plan.

"Wreck-it, head to castle, Fix-it and I will be heading to tha racing track. We'll meet again on the cart factory's entrace in two hours" Sergeant Calhoun said.

They walked together until they reached the candy cane forest, place where Tamora and Felix had to turn to the left, while Ralph had to go up straight.

"Ralph?" Felix called.

"Yeah Fix-it?"

"Take care, both you and Vanellope" Ralph chuckled, he knew his bro was worried about the little girl.

"We'll be alright" Ralph assured "but if I'm not there in two hours, come look for me, us if I find Vanellope."

"Right, see you later man"

And with that they all walked their own way.

Ralph walked trough the canes, when he suddenly heard voices behind him, but he just shrugged them off and continued walking.

"There he is, we've got to get him." One of them whispered.

"But how, the first time he was into a cupcake" the other whispered.

"King Candy's orders, we have to do it"the first voice said.

"Oh yeah, he orders, we do it."

Whynchel and Duncan appeared behind Ralph.

"You, your arrested under King Candy's order." Whynchel said.

Ralph turned arround to look at them, then opened his mouth to answer, but he quickly swirled arround and started runnnig.

"Told cha" Duncan said.

Ralph climbed up one of the canes, Whynchel and Duncan climbed behind him. Ralph wasn't really paying attention, so he accidentaly touched a double line branch, that inmediately broke, leading him directly into the liquid bubble gum pound that was bellow those candy trees.

Whynchel and Duncan, were lucky and didn't fall in the pound, but they still got splashed with the pink liquid.

They both jumped down the cane and safely to the ground. Ralph quickly swam out of the lake, the only part of his body not being covered by the sweet substance being his head. He tried to continue runing, but being sticky as he was, didn't even let him move bothe his feet, they were completely pasted one to each other.

Whynchel and Duncan took this as a chance to catch and put him on their car, and take him with them to the castle's main room, place where King Candy was awaiting.

"Ralph, we finally see each other again" King Candy said, before laughing manically.


End file.
